For example, in a wireless communication system including a wireless base station apparatus and a wireless communication apparatus that employ TDMA (Time Division Multiple Access) scheme performs wireless communication by dividing a frame on a time basis and using a pair of a transmission time slot and a reception time slot. The time slot is an example of wireless resource. FIG. 9 shows an exemplary structure of a communication frame of the TDMA scheme. A pair of the transmission time slot and the reception time slot is allocated to each wireless communication apparatus 300E requesting for communication, such that respective channels are simultaneously established between a single wireless base station apparatus and the plurality of wireless communication apparatuses.
With the above wireless communication system, the wireless base station apparatus and the wireless communication apparatus perform the wireless communication by occupying the channel (time slot in each communication frame) regardless of contents of an application used by a user. That is, it is not possible to increase the number of users a base station can accommodate. Although there are different user ranks according to contracts between the users and a carrier, the above wireless communication system cannot secure time slots and thus cannot provide a desired service to a high grade (rank) user who is supposed to be provided with a high quality service with less voice interruption and the like. As a method to solve such a problem, there is suggested a wireless communication system as a conventional art which allows simultaneous access by mobile stations more than the number of slots per frame (see Patent Document 1).
In addition, since the above wireless communication system has a limitation on an amount of data transmittable in a single time slot, it may not possible to appropriately receive data necessary for processing in the wireless communication such as streaming which requires transmission of bulky data.
Therefore, there is suggested a scheme to increase transmittable and receivable data amounts by performing the wireless communication using a plurality of time slots per frame (see Patent Document 2).
Prior Art Documents
Patent Documents
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 09-172674
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 05-336061